Rex
Rex is a tyrannosaurus rex and another one of the dinosaur friends of Winnie the Pooh. He is also an uncle of Chomper and a brother of Chomper's father. He is also an old frenemy of Barney's. His best friends are Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb. He met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He is also a travelling member of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. Trivia *He is voiced by John Goodman, who also voices Pacha and Sulley. *Rex met Simba, Alex, and their friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Rex will reunite with his nephew Chomper and meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Rex will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Rex will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Rex will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and more. *Rex will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Newsies''. *Rex will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Rex will join Bloom and her frends again in ''Bloom's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', ''Bloom Meets Mary Poppins'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'', ''Bloom Gets Tangled'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', ''Bloom Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'', and more. *Rex met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, joined the team, along with the rest of his dinosaur friends. *Rex guest starred in the spin off series The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and in the Earth Day special ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Circle of Life. *In The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2, Rex was given the nickname "Pepper." *Rex met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story. *Rex will reunite with Barney and meet Holly Hobbie, Vanellope von Schweetz, and their friends in Barney's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Rex will join Barney and his friends again in Barney Joins The Smurfs (and its sequel) and more. Trivia We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9060037-1280-1024.jpg Roll Back the Rock.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:FT Squad Members Category:Manly heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Reptiles Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Life Savers Category:Barney's Allies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Overweight characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters voiced by John Goodman Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies